Gracie Ancelotti
Ý- Hoa Kỳ |family = Giovanni Ancelotti (Ba) |affiliations = Gia đình tội phạm Ancelotti (Liên kết) Rocco Pelosi (Trước đây) Vince (Trước đây) Sharon Morton Gay Tony Evan Moss (Trước đây) Luis Lopez |vehicles = Feltzer màu hồng (đã bị thất lạc) Cognoscenti màu ngọc trai |voice = Rebecca Benhayon }} Grace "Gracie" Ancelotti là một nhân vật trong thế giới Grand Theft Auto xuất hiện dưới dạng nhân vật phụ trong Grand Theft Auto IV và The Ballad of Gay Tony. Gracie là con gái của Giovanni Ancelotti, bạn của Tony Prince. Tiểu sử Gracie sinh vào năm 1977. Gracie bảo Niko Bellic trong buổi "Thử lái" trên chiếc Feltzer rằng: cô gần gũi với ba cô lắm nhưng cô không hề thích đầy tớ của ba cô. Trông có vẻ như Giovanni buông lỏng con gái tốt số của mình, chính ông đã hủy hoại cô, để cô tự ý quen với hàng chục người đàn ông, chia tay như củi chất. Trong năm 2003, cô bị bắt vì sử dụng ma túy. Ba cô có mua cho cô chiếc Feltzer màu hồng và một vài thời gian sau cô bầu bạn Gay Tony, chính ông đã cho cô gia nhập Maisonette 9 sau nhiều lần cô xin thất bại. LCPD nghĩ cô không có liên hệ gì với gia đình nên họ liệt kê cô và Tony có hợp tác ăn ý. Trong Ballad of Gay Tony, Gracie cùng với Tony, Evan và Rocco Pelosi rủ rê sử dụng ma túy. Khi Luis gọi Tony ra giải quyết một số chuyện, Gracie bảo cậu là đồ lôi thôi. Sự kiện trong GTA IV và The Ballad of Gay Tony Bắt cóc Trong năm 2007, cô bị bắt vì lái xe say rượu, buộc lòng cô phải bán chiếc Feltzer năm sau. Một ngày, Niko Bellic bắt cóc Gracie về cho Patrick McReary để làm con tin nhằm tống tiền Giovanni Ancelotti. Một thời gian sau, họ phát hiện Tony có quen với gia đình Ancelotti và đang giữ viên kim cương, yêu cầu Tony phải giao nộp viên kim cương để đổi lại Gracie. Giovanni không tin về vụ bắt cóc này, ông ta cứ nghĩ Gracie đang hẹn hò bậy bạ với một người đàn ông nào đó, hai người họ gửi hình cảnh cô bị trói tay trói chân trên cái ghế cho ông ta xem thì ông ta mới chịu tin. Giovanni ra lệnh Gay Tony và Luis Lopez đến theo sau một kẻ bắt cóc để tìm ra nơi Gracie đang bị giam giữ. Kẻ bắt cóc phát hiện ra thì lại chuyển Gracie sang nơi khác, liên tiếp hù dọa làm ảnh hưởng xấu đến con gái ông ta, cuối cùng Giovanni mới chịu đồng ý giao nộp viên kim cương. Ông ta lại ra lệnh Luis và Tony đi đổi viên kim cương với Niko và Packie. Sau đó cả một cuộc giao dịch bị tấn công bởi Ray Bulgarin, dù vậy Gracie vẫn trở về bình an vô sự. Nhân vật ngẫu nhiên Sau vài ngày trôi qua, Niko gặp cô lại một lần nữa thấy cô đang đứng trước cửa nhà. Cô đang đứng đó ngắm cảnh, đã mua chiếc xe mới là chiếc Cognoscenti màu ngọc trai. Đột nhiên, cô phát hiện Niko đang lang thang trước cửa nhà cô (kể cả anh có đội mặt nạ). Niko muốn thoát khỏi cảnh rắc rối nên vờ vịt như mình không quan tâm đến Gracie, nhưng cô vẫn hoảng hốt, kêu bảo vệ đến tấn công anh. Bảo vệ của Gracie bị Niko quét sạch. Kể từ lúc đó, cô đã rời sang ở nơi khác trong Liberty City và không còn được nhìn thấy nữa. Cơ sở dữ liệu LCPD |} Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện ;GTA IV * I'll Take Her * Ransom * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend * Nhân vật ngẫu nhiên ;The Ballad of Gay Tony * Blog This!... * Frosting on the Cake * Ladies Half Price Nhân vật ngẫu nhiên Thư viện ảnh GracieAncelotti-Artwork.jpg|Ảnh phác họa Gracie Ancelotti. (GTA IV) GracieAncelotti-Artwork2.jpg|Gracie Ancelotti Artwork. (TBoGT) GracieAncelotti-GTAIV2.png| GracieAncelotti-GTAIV.jpg|Gracie trong nhân vật ngẫu nhiên. FrostingOnTheCake-TBOGT-GracieAncelotti.jpg|Gracie trong The Ballad of Gay Tony. gracie kidnapped IV.jpg|Gracie trong Ransom GTA IV. File:GracieAncelotti-GTAIV-RandomCharactersPed.jpg GracieAncelottiBodyguard-GTAIV-x5.jpg|Cận vệ của Gracie Feltzer-GTA4-GracieAncelotti-front.jpg|Feltzer màu hồng trong I'll Take Her. Cognoscenti-GTA4-Gracie-front.jpg|Chiếc Cognoscenti màu ngọc trai đậu ở nhà Gracie's house. Thông tin cơ sở * Giọng nói của cô có sự thay đổi giữa hai phiên bản GTA IV và The Ballad of Gay Tony. * Cả Niko và Luis đều đấm Gracie ngất xỉu vì cô gây phiền toái cho hai người họ. * Luis không thích Gracie, do rằng cô thực sự rất phiền phức. * Nếu người chơi gọi Gracie từ 9 giờ tối đến 8 giờ sáng, hộp thư thoại sẽ được sử dụng. "Tôi không rảnh để nhận cuộc gọi lúc này, hoặc có thể tôi không có thì giờ để nói chuyện. Gọi tôi lại vào ngày mai". * Gracie nhuộm tóc của mình lại sau khi ảnh chân dung của cô bị cảnh sát chụp. Điều hướng }} de:Gracie Ancelotti es:Gracie Ancelotti hu:Gracie Ancelotti pl:Gracie Ancelotti pt:Gracie Ancelotti ru:Грейси Анчелотти Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA IV Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong The Ballad of Gay Tony Thể_loại:Nhân vật ngẫu nhiên Thể_loại:Gia đình tội phạm Ancelotti